Chronicles of the Dragonsong: Trema
by Veloran-Darkfyre
Summary: A complete Redux of Trema: Land of Victory. The previous version has many issues, many of which stems from lack of a CoAuthor I depended. Rating is still M, but from now on all Lemons will be cut to maintain FFN guidelines and the lemon versions will be posted in full to either Mediaminer. Many things WILL be changed. Many things will be better. Enjoy.
1. A Priceless Invitation

_**Alright everyone. Veloran is here and am going to be completely redoing Trema. I will keep the old version up until I am caught up, since I have decided finally to included the Fairy typing, the Steel resistance changes, and all the new mechanic goodies introduced in X &Y and ΩRuby&άSapphire. Not to mention some of my Fan-Poke's are obsolete with the advent of Mega Evolution. Also, there will be other changes as I make this story completely mine since my coauthor backed out and gave me all the rights to Trema. Ahem, anyways you aren't here to listen to me ramble on as I talk about the changes. I bet you wanna read them yourself so here you guys are. Enjoy. :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon. As much as I want to own it, Game Freak and Nintendo own all the rights to Pokémon. I only own my Original Characters, Original fan-made Pokémon, Team Chaos, and the Trema Region.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Priceless Invitation**

The sun slowly crept over the horizon as it rose from its slumber, bathing everything the light touches in a gentle warmth. Morning had come, and bird pokemon sitting in their nests began singing their songs in delight at this. The City of Fortree was peaceful, and the people going about the morning routine and greeting each other happily and contentedly. All except for one man who lay asleep in his bed, inside a large mansion carefully worked into one of the larger trees on the edge of the City and off the normal path. This man rolled onto his side and groaned as a Pikachu-themed alarm started ringing and shaking along his desk.

The man grumpily glared at the alarm before mashing the snooze button as best he could after outstretching his hand and most of his body off his bed. His mission complete, he grumbled once more and rolled onto his other side to close his eyes in hopes of getting in five more precious minutes of sleep… But it was not to be.

A white blur ran into the room and without hesitation leaped onto the bed to tackle his back. With a startled cry the man tumbled out of bed flailing his arms and legs about as he tried to catch his balance. "Agh!"

"It's time to wake up sleepy head. Your stupid alarm says so." Came the voice of a sarcastic female.

The man rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Damn… You heard it?"

"How could I not?"

With a sigh the man stood up and turned the alarm off before it could go off again. "Yeah yeah… Morning Night."

"Morning to you too Shinryu. Now let's go get breakfast before we have to head out to Ever Grande again. Vacations like this are always way too short for my liking."

With a chuckle, the man now identified as Shinryu again. "Alright Night. Go wait in the kitchen." He walked into the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom and locked the door behind him before his pesky friend could walk in. He then turned and started at the mirror.

He was a handsome young man in his early twenties it looked like, tall and well built with wide shoulders but a trim waist. His hair was a mess of white at the moment, still in disarray from when he was sleeping. His eyes were slightly closed as he was still waking up, but one could clearly see they were a dark coal black with a small red ring around the pupil that was almost unnoticeable.

Stripping out of his pokéball patterned pajamas and tossing them into the laundry bin, Shinryu stretched before turning to the shower and turned the knobs to just the right temp before hopping in and starting to clean himself. _For some reason,_ He thought, smiling. _I think today is gonna be a good day._

* * *

Ten minutes had passed. Ten long horrifying minutes as Night the Absol sat waiting in the kitchen, her stomach growling and gnawing at her with hunger. _Oh I'll so pester Shinryu with and make him feel guilty for making me wait for food!_ She thought deviously as she waited on her friend and so called master to finish his shower and nag at him like she always has since they fully became friends after their many journeys throughout the world. She perked up when she saw him enter the kitchen in a pair of shorts and drying his mop of wet hair on his head with a blue towel before hanging it over his shoulders, going straight to the cabinet where he kept her stash of pokemon food.

Quickly pouring Night a bowl, Shinryu chuckled as he glanced at her knowingly before she could even start. _Damn him. Knows me too well._ She thought as he stood up once done and put the food away to step closer to the stove and put a pan on the burner to begin cooking chicken eggs. Her nose twitched at the smell and her eyes gleamed a bit as she watched Shinryu's back while she ate her own food. _Hmm… Maybe I can get away with stealing some of those. Nah, maybe later._ She then concentrated on eating before something else happened while she had watched his still unclothed torso.

Shinryu hummed calmly as he cooked the eggs, skillfully turning them and avoiding the splattering grease by tilting the pan forwards whenever he saw a large enough bubble that'd pop and threaten to splash him in it. After a few minutes he used a spatula to place the eggs onto his plate. He turned and opened another cabinet door to grab some bread, pulling out two slices to put the eggs on for his sandwich. Once done he sat at the table to eat as well, smiling a bit when Night came up and sat next to his leg. He reached down and stroked a hand down her back, petting her soft fur as she rested her head on his knee. "Full?" He asked between bites.

"Yep. So when do we leave?"

"Hmm…" Shinryu glanced at the time. "Probably around 4 in the afternoon unless we get called in earlier by Glacia if she has been defeated by a challenger. Chances are they might beat Drake and be able to face me after all if they beat her."

The Absol nodded at this. "Makes sense."

"But then of course you know this. You've fought how many Challengers?" He asked, fingering the collar at her neck with a brilliantly shining Absolite embedded into a nameplate for her.

She smiled. "More than either of us can count."

"Good to know you haven't forgotten." He teases before finishing his breakfast and standing up to wash the dishes.

* * *

Shinryu stood in his room, tugging on a black shirt with tribal patterns of silver decorating the front and sides in the vague shape of a roaring dragon. He then changed out of his sweatpants and into a set of sturdy tan khakis. Once done, he pulled on a pair of military combat boots he had bought from a surplus store.

Standing up, Shinryu grabbed his travel bag before slinging it over his shoulder and leaving the room, six Pokéballs and a his Pokedex attached to his belt. Now, he was ready for anything as always. Smirking as he put on his trademarked (well not really) black baseball cap with a yin-yang button attached to the front before walking out to the door where Night was waiting calmly. Chuckling, he opened the door and let her run outside before he looked around the soon to be empty house. Stepping outside, he locked the door behind him and followed his slightly insane companion.

They walked down the pathway towards Route 120 when he heard his PokeNav start buzzing. Opening it and accessing the phone option, Shinryu held it to his ear. "Hello Professor Birch. What do you need?"

" **Well hello to you Richard. I need you to stop by my lab for a minute.** "

"What for?" Asked Shinryu curiously.

" **Well you see there is someone waiting for you to show up but they asked me to tell you who or why. And said something about it possibly interesting you to do, so why don't you come on down and see for yourself?** "

Shinryu chuckled. "Alright Professor. I'll be over soon, just a short Fly away after all from anywhere."

" **Oh ho indeed. See ya soon.** "

*Click*

Shinryu closed the PokeNav and reattached it to his bag's strap before looking at Night. "You're not gonna like this…"

"Lemme guess." She groused. "Gotta go into that Pokéball and wait while you fly somewhere to do something quickly?"

Sighing, Shinryu just nodded. _She hates being in her Pokéball._

Night growled a bit but sighed also. "Fine. Make it quick or I will shred something when I come out."

"Deal." Shinryu recalled the grumpy pokemon into her decorated black and white 'home' before placing it back onto his belt. He grabbed another decorated ball with a blue primary color for the whole thing and red wing-like stripes before sending out one of his team, a Salamence. "Hey Phera. Mind giving me a ride?"

The dragon blinked slowly before looking down at Shinryu with a nod as she lowered herself into a crouch to let him climb up onto her back. Once he was secured she unfurled her wings completely before jumping into the air and flying into the skies.

* * *

After about half an hour Shinryu and Phera touched down just outside the Pokémon lab in Littleroot town. The large intimidating dragon crouched down carefully and let Shinryu off before nuzzling his arm.

This caused the man to smile as he pet her neck for a bit. "Thanks Phera. Gotta recall you now."

The Dragon Pokémon nodded and was soon recalled in a beam of red energy. Once done, Shinryu then tossed Night's Pokéball and let her out before she could get TOO mad at him.

Looking around Night saw a few people were close by and settled on vocal silence and a low growl to display her annoyance at being trapped for so 'long'.

Shinryu chuckled at this. "Hey, it was quicker than that two hour long trip a year ago." He pointed out because she couldn't talk at the moment before he walked into the Lab.

Not much had changed since he had been her so long ago, besides the additions of a few new machines of whatever purpose they are meant for. He didn't know. _I'm not a Professor after all. Coulda been if I really wanted to, but I prefer just travelling with my Pokémon or doing challenges at Ever Grande._ Walking further into the lab he was soon greeted by the bearded face of the one known as Professor Birch.

"You made it here quicker than I expected Richard."

Shinryu chuckled. _Always using my birth name huh? Guess he and my parents are old fashioned like that._ "Yeah, Phera's good at flying. Although I dare not risk invoking her Mega Form due to how fast she gets. Might end up throwing me off right?"

Professor Birch laughed heartily at this. "But we all know she'd catch you. Or try."

Shinryu smirked and nodded. "So what is the big reason you called me over again?"

"Follow me kid." Birch turned and walked towards his office in the back.

Shinryu and Night followed along calmly, and once inside the office they blinked in surprise upong seeing a familiar face smiling at them.

"Well well. Long time no see huh?" Asked Professor Oak as he stepped forward and clasped his hand on Shinryu's right shoulder. "Glad to see you're doing alright."

Shinryu chuckled and clasped the Professor's shoulder back in greeting. "It has been a while Professor. And yeah, doing as alright as any Champion can with a busy schedule. So why are you here?"

Samuel Oak glanced at Professor Birch who nodded and closed the door firmly. "Have you heard of the Trema Region?" He asked quietly.

Shinryu and Night both blinked. "I've heard rumors to be honest. About it being a Region off limits to anyone coming in at the moment as they try to make sure it is safe for people due to a high concentration of really strong Pokémon. Other than that, not really much is known about it."

Professor Oak nodded. "Understandable. Anyways, I just got permission to start letting in people. However I plan on letting in only a select few of Elite Trainers to test things out properly to help their Pokemon League ensure that it'll be safe for others who will surely follow now that the immigration restrictions have been lifted. I'd like to ask you to be one of those Trainers."

The young adult blinked again in surprise. "Me? Why me? There are plenty of other skilled Trainers here in the Hoenn region, not to mention I AM busy with being the Champion who gets challenged almost fifty times a day. My schedule is kinda booked…"

Professor Oak chortled heartily. "And that is to be expected! Everyone knows your reputation as a fierce fighter, and your Undefeated status as the Champion makes you a prime candidate in my opinion. I already talked to the League Chairman, and he says if you go to Trema he can reinstate Steven or any other in the Hall of Fame still around to take your place until you get back."

"You really talked to Chairman Rafael?" Shinryu asked, curious.

"Yeah, I did. I have quite a lot of pull in the Regions Shinryu. Never forget that. Although I tend not to use it unless I need to." The older professor smiled warmly. "Look, this is honestly a limited time offer. Others are gonna be grabbing for this and I can only hold out for so long. Besides, we both know how you enjoy exploring other regions. You do it all the time."

Shinryu exhaled slowly. "Alright, I'll do it. But I still gotta show up at Ever Grande to inform the Chairman myself huh?"

Professor Oak chuckled. "Of course."

Shinryu smirked a bit. "Thanks for the invite Professor. But now I gotta go." He turned and left, recalling Night much to her chagrin then flying on the back of Phera towards the City of Ever Grande. He had business to wrap up after all, and he never left loose ends before he went anywhere. It was like his own personal, unbreakable rule he made a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **Well here it is. The first chapter of the soon to be fully revised Trema: Land of Victory story. Now, it is called another name.**_

 _ **The Dragonsong Chronicles: Trema will continue soon, I promise. How soon I dunno, because I do not have a computer up and running and that kinda hinders things a bit ne?**_

 _ **And I will be honest here. Reviews INSPIRE me. The more reviews I get between an update, the more motivated I'll be. Although, Flames or Extreme Critics aren't gonna do much more than infuriate me. :P Later guys. Sorry for the whole pulling the rug out from under you and making a WHOLE NEW STORY! I feel bad.**_

 _ **EDIT: Updated some mild grammar and spelling mistakes I only just noticed. I probably didn't get everything.**_


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

_**I apologize about the wait my readers. I have been… Incredibly busy with work and my computer is getting finicky with me. Anyways I am back for now and ready to write more.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Tying Up Loose Ends**

Shinryu leaped from the back of Phera in one smooth motion as she landed in the courtyard of the Hoenn Regional Headquarters located to the north of Ever Grande. Once there he sighed and stretched his shoulders to get an itch along his shoulder blades to stop bugging him. When finished he recalled Phera and let Night out again, who growled at him softly.

"You're lucky you let me out now." She whispered quietly so no one else in the area but him could hear, making her trainer chuckle warmly.

"You're fine Night." He responded while leaning down to scratch behind one of her ears. "I am sorry for how long it took to get here though." He whispered before standing up fully and walking with her towards the entrance of the stately building that managed all the logistics of Pokemon battling and management within reasonable terms. The bank of Hoenn's Headquarters was also located here and through them they routed all the transactions between Trainers after their battles all throughout the Region with high accuracy and little to no waiting times for their funds to change.

Night snorted but remained quiet as she trotted next to him at his same speed and stride.

Shinryu chuckled softly as he pushed a button to open the heavy sliding door to the building. Once the door was fully open, he and Night began their trek to the elevator where they stepped into it and waited as it raised them up to the top floor where the Chairman was waiting for them.

* * *

Rafael was sitting at his desk, reading a report of the influx of challengers wishing to take on the League Challenge. _Most of these challengers are stopped by Sydney. Those who succeed to beat him end up being trashed by Phoebe. And those Phoebe cannot handle are faced with Glacia only to wash out. Shinryu really has whipped the League into shape by giving them all cross training and helping them obtain their strongest pokemon's Mega Forms. I must admit, I really am impressed with that boy. It really is too bad that Professor Oak will be having him go to Trema to take on the Ultimate Championship._ He looked up sharply as the door opened and a young looking woman in her twenties peaked her head into the room. "Ah, what can I do for you Amanda?"

"Sir, you told me to inform you when Shinryu was here. Well he is waiting outside right now. Should I send him in?"

"Oh of course of course!" Rafael exclaimed as he shut the folder with the reports. "Send him in please."

The woman nods and steps out. "He is ready to see you now sir."

Rafael smiled as he heard the deep tenure voice that was Shinryu thank the woman before he walked into the room and strode straight to the chair across from the aged man. He smiled even more as he saw the Absol, Night, prowl up to lay down next to Shinryu. "Hello again my friend. I trust that Professor Oak informed you about his request?" He inquired jovially.

Shinryu chuckled as he reached down to stroke the fur along Night's neck. "Yes he did inform me. However I came here to make a formal request to reinstate Steven as the reigning Hoenn Champion. During my trip here, I managed to call him and ask if he would be willing to take the mantle back up."

"Hmm I see. Very well. I will inform Steven of his official reinstatement as soon as you depart on your Cruise to Trema when you leave the building."

"Thank you Chairman."

Rafael chuckled warmly. "Please kiddo. Call me Rafael whenever we aren't in public."

Shinryu laughed just as warmly. "You say that all the time sir." He stands up at the same time as Night, and holds his hand out to Rafael who takes it firmly and shakes it. "I believe it is time to check in for my Cruise tickets in Lilycove."

"Sounds like a plan my boy. Stay safe."

Shinryu smirked as he glanced down at Night, who smirked back up at him. "Sure thing sir. Have a good day."

Rafael smiled as he watched Shinryu turn and leave with Night before he sighed and picked up his phone and pressed a button. "Lisa. Please call Steven Stone for me and inform him that his status as Champion has been reinstated."

* * *

(8 Hours later)

Shinryu walked into the room he rented at the Hotel Lilycove and sighed as he sat down at the table. "Today was a long day." He mutters in his hands as he stares blankly at the wall.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to be in a Pokeball whenever you want to travel around on the back of Phera." Groused Night as she made sure the door was pushed closed. Raising onto her hind legs, she flicked her paw and locked the door firmly.

Shinryu rolled his eyes as he got up to get some water from the sink, using a clear glass from the cupboard. "You always complain about that you know. Is there a reason why?"

"I just hate being contained. I've always preferred being outside with you, you're my best friend after all."

This made Shinryu chuckle as he pet the soft fur atop of Night's head once she walked over to him.

"I know this." She nuzzled his leg before going to hop onto the bed where she curled up and slept.

* * *

 _ **Well. It's not much, but it's an Update. Here you go guys. I really do apologize for the wait.**_

 _ **Much appreciation.  
~ShinryuVarias~**_


End file.
